


This Thing Called Living

by johnthegryffindor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (or maybe not...?), Canon Compliant, Canon Univers, Coming of Age, During Canon, First Love, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Pining, Romance, Slow Build, Unrequited Love, canonverse, for a while, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnthegryffindor/pseuds/johnthegryffindor
Summary: It didn’t take, that, long for Hinata to realize that he actually liked spending time with Kageyama. Perhaps volleyball wasn’t all there was to it after all?-    DISCLAIMER:     -I DO NOT PERMIT REPUBLISHING OF ANY KIND
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 1





	This Thing Called Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravnsvart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravnsvart/gifts).



> the first chapter is a bit short, think of it as an intro
> 
> Go listen to TTCL by Eloise and check out the playlist I made for writing this fic.: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/59EczVOy5gQqesFCg9hBXE?si=ZL__IBTAQUOGwQ9LdQAJBw
> 
> @sugawara-shoushi on tumblr

Hinata didn’t mind being gay. He didn’t mind it at all, except those times when he fell head and feet for dumb, straight guys. And the only thing even worse? Dumb, obnoxious, straight guys. 

Right now he was stuck with one of those, practising (just the two of them) for a match with the seniors. It was a simple matter: 

Hinata had met this guy once before, 11 months prior when he finally managed to get into an official volleyball match. His very first match. And he absolutely hated him. Hinata's team had been defeated right of the bat by this guy’s, Kageyama’s, team. He had sworn then and there that he would definitely defeat him at the next opportunity. But even at that time he had to admit, Kageyama was very good at the sport. 

As chance would have it, that opportunity would not present itself as soon as Hinata had prefered. Instead, upon entering Karasuno high school, it seemed they would be teammates. To make things worse the idiot somehow managed to blow the dean’s wig off (via Hinata’s head), upset the team captain and all the seniors, and get them both kicked off the team till further notice. Thus came the current situation, to get back on the team they had to win a three-on-three match against the other two 1st years and one of the other club member. And to do that, they had to train. 

It had only been a couple of days since he had walked into the gym to see his new teammate,

and it had taken an immense amount of strength to admit that Kageyama was indeed the best player he knew. But he had already started growing on him. As Sugawara had said, if he was once his most formidable enemy, then he was now his most formidable ally. It sure didn’t feel like they were allies though, when the other boy would continue to yell at him despite his best efforts. 

«Hinata you idiot! Quit spacing out and listen to me!» 

What a jerk.

«Yes, King.»

It was infuriating to be stuck with this guy. 

«Oi! What did I say about calling me that!?»

And what was it with all the yelling? Honestly, Hinata didn’t see the problem with the nickname. Rather than being upset by it Kageyama should just own it, even if he didn’t like it. It wasn’t as if he didn’t live up to the label either.

«Yes, King…», he said again, but it was more of a whisper this time. Spoken to himself rather than to the other. Luckily the other only heard the sigh that followed it.

But he was pretty, when he stretched his arms above his head, preparing to toss the ball. And when he lowered his arms just a little to give the ball the push it needed to find its way to Hinata’s palm. There was no getting away from that. 

It probably didn't help either that he had been the main character of all of Hinata's dreams for the past year. Eyes open or eyes closed, he was always in Hinata’s head. The antagonist, always there to push him to go further, arouse him, challenge him. 

So, he had decided he hated him. The idiot didn’t have to tell him that he had to get better, he knew that already. And he didn’t have him to tell him he had wasted his past three years, he knew he had done everything he could. But he also realized, unlike the idiot, that he couldn’t receive, toss and spike all by himself. That’s why he needed him, for now. He needed him to toss for him, and that was all. 

Of course he wouldn’t admit to any of this if asked about it. Hell, he nearly wouldn’t even admit it to himself. No, Kageyama Tobio was a prick. Most definitely. 

«Hey, Kageyama, what happens if we lose?»

«Not an option.»

Well of course it wasn’t an option that’s why he had said _what if_ , it was a what-if, a thought.

«Plus, I’m too good to lose.»

_Honestly, what the fuck?_

«Just try not to fluke.»

Hinata could actually feel his face twisting along with his stomach. Someday he would definitely have the guts to punch this guy, just not yet. 

And as concluded, he needed him to win. So the punching would have to wait till after the match. 

«And I said don’t space out.»

_Urgh._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I started right at the beginning of the series so wooo we might be in for a jolly ride.
> 
> I write for myself (and Ravnsvart obvi) so if anyone happens to read this then that would be funnn, butttt don't be picky...  
> I hope to be able to update regularly but there's a lot going down in my life atm so honestly we (I) can only hope...


End file.
